Abstract/Summary The candidate for this diversity supplement is William Todd Moore, MPS, currently a project director in the Department of Family Medicine at the University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC). Mr. Moore is a predoctoral student at the University of Kansas. Mr. Moore's long-term career goal is to become an independently-funded researcher focused on cancer control, population health and health disparities among underrepresented populations. Mr. Moore will receive academic training, mentored research and career development training through this supplement that will assist him in achieving this long-term goal. The goals of this supplement are for Mr. Moore to: 1) receive training in the conceptualization, implementation, and analysis of behavioral intervention studies 2) increase his knowledge related to social and environmental factors impacting cancer-related outcomes among underrepresented minority (URM) patients and community health workers (CHW), and 3) establish a track record of scholarly publications and grants needed to launch an independent research program in cancer related health disparities. He will accomplish these research goals under the mentorship of Dr. Allen Greiner on the parent R01, taking the lead on a sub- project contained within the scope of the parent grant, completing formal courses and seminars, and presenting at national conferences to build his skills and research network. This Diversity Supplement will provide Mr. Moore with the training necessary for him to transition into future postdoctoral work and an eventual role as a successful researcher that can bridge behavioral sciences, CBPR, and clinical trials research to underrepresented minority (URM) populations. Findings from the proposed study will enhance Mr. Moore's ability to engage more URMs in cancer clinical trials research, boost his ability to raise awareness of cancer among minorities, and direct development of interventions to reduce cancer disparities in this population as it continues to grow and age demographically. Specific Aim 1: To develop and deliver a culturally sensitivity and language appropriate intervention for CHWs to deliver with screening eligible patients at safety net clinics who have declined enrollment in the parent R01 study but who need additional attention to facilitate CRC screening. Specific Aim 2: To develop an intervention with CHWs that allows them to also promote cancer research to safety-net clinic patients with high levels of institutional distrust and negative opinions of research.